I don't wanna miss a thing
by kazumi black
Summary: trilogia de tres valga la redundancia songfics sobre los gemelos hitachiin
1. I don't wanna miss a thing

I don´t wanna miss a thing.

Debían pasar de las 12. La luz de la luna entraba por la cortina semiabierta, dando de ello sobre un rostro, mientras era contemplado por otro.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you´re far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_

"Te adoro ¿Como te lo digo? No lo se, no tengo idea. Simplemente se que quiero mirarte mientras duermes ¡Te ves tan inocente¡Tan desprotegido! Como quisiera tenerte asi para siempre"

_  
Don´t wanna close my eyes  
Don´t wanna fall asleep  
´Cause I´d miss you, baby  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
´Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I´d still miss you, baby  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
_

"Solo puedo contemplarte así en la noche. Es un hermoso espectáculo, sobre todo cuando estas como ahora, con la luna en tu cara, pero quisiera poder admirarte todo el día. Se que no sucederá, es algo prohibido, de mal gusto. A fin de cuentas somos gemelos. Si duermo, solo soñare contigo, sueños que no puedo hacer realidad. Asi que ¿Para que soñar? Es mejor contemplarte. Si no puedo tenerte nunca, al menos puedo velar tu sueño, guardar cada uno de tus movimientos, no quiero perderte de vista, mientras pueda continuar asi.

_  
Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming  
Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever _

Hikaru se recostó de nuevo, muy cerca de su hermano, sentía su cuerpo calido tan cerca de él. Sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo. La respiración del otro era profunda, tranquila, relajada Vuelve a incorporarse, hoy no lograra dormir, eso es obvio. Solo puede ver la expresión de inocencia en el rostro de su gemelo."¿Qué estará soñando?" Es lo que se pregunta una y otra vez, se le ve tan lleno de paz, de felicidad. No puede evitarlo y besa su rostro, suave, casi imperceptible. Sus labios rozan su mejilla, luego sus ojos y luego sus labios.Tan solo un roze, nada más.

No le importa la noche de insomnio, de hecho no quiere que la noche acabe, porque solo de noche Kaoru es todo suyo.

_  
I don´t wanna miss one smile  
I don´t wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time _

¿Que es el amor a fin de cuentas? Tan solo la unión de dos almas. La atracción de dos personas, el deseo de permanecer juntos. El amor no debería restringirse.

"¿Por que no puedo amarte con libertad¿Por qué no puedo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos¿Por qué no puedo caminar contigo de la mano por los pasillos de la escuela sin que nuestras clientas se alboroten? No me importa nadie más, solo quiero estar contigo."

-¿Por qué no puedo besarte mientras estas despierto?- susurró Hikaru acariciando una mejilla de su kaoru

-¿Por qué no lo has intentado?- le contesta su gemelo abriendo los ojos y robando un beso de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Ayy, no me gustó el final, me parece que tiene continuacion. Gracias por tomarse el timepo de leer esto (digo si llegaste hasta aqui es porque lo leiste, espero) Sinceramente es algo que se me ocurrio y escribi solo para evadirme del trabajo que debería estar haciendo. Bueno, sean piadosos, es mi primer twincest. 


	2. No Me Arrepiento De Este Amor

En negritas la letra de la canción, no me arrepiento de este amor, de Attaque 77

* * *

No Me Arrepiento De Este Amor.

-Kaoru, te amo- susurró Hikaru al oído de su gemelo dormido en sus brazos a la mañana siguiente.

-ñmm yo también te amo Hikaru- contestó un sonriente y adormilado Kaoru escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su hermano.

Finalmente después de unos minutos se separaron para prepararse para ir al instituto.

-Ne, Hikaru… ¿tu crees que… amarnos esta mal?- preguntó Kaoru en un susurro mientras estaba de espaldas a Hikaru, bajando la vista al suelo.

-Por su puesto que no. Nunca se te ocurra pensar eso. _**No me arrepiento de este amor.**_-dijo Hikaru, abrazando a su hermano por detrás y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de éste.-_**Aunque me cueste el corazón**_.

-¿El corazón?

-Si, si algo te pasara, mi corazón moriría, porque mi corazón te pertenece._** Amar es un milagro y yo te ame, como nunca jamás lo imagine.**_

Kaoru giró la cabeza para ver a su hermano mayor, le pereció adivinar que juego jugaba, Hikaru lo besó tiernamente en los labios._**  
**_-_**Tiendo arrancarme de tu piel**_ -murmuró Kaoru una vez que se separaron.-_**De tu mirada, de tu ser.**_- Porque soy uno solo contigo, aunque tengamos que ser dos la mayor parte del tiempo, soy parte de ti como tu eres parte de mi ¿verdad?

-Si Kaoru, tú y yo somos uno.- Hikaru sonrió al ver que su hermano seguía el juego ¿conque lo había adivinado?

-Pero…_**yo siento que la vida se nos va, que el día de hoy no vuelve más. **_Yo solo quiero amarte sin necesidad de sentir que hago algo malo, quiero que nos amemos sin escondernos.

-Si es eso lo que quieres, solo tienes que hacerlo. Ámame siempre, en todo lugar, a toda hora, yo te amaré siempre, en todo lugar y a toda hora. Nunca nos interesó lo que pensaran de nosotros, no nos interesará ahora. Y…_**después de cerrar la puerta,**_-susurró en la nuca de Kaoru y acarició sus hombros-_** nuestra cama espera abierta,**_-besó su cuello por unos momentos y bajo sus manos por su pecho hasta su cintura-_** la locura apasionada del amor.**_

-_**Y entre un te quiero y te quiero, vamos remontando al cielo**_-continuó Kaoru, volteándose para quedar de frente a su hermano, mirándolo a los ojos-_**Y no puedo arrepentirme de este amor.**_

Terminó de recitar la lírica a escasos centímetros de los labios del mayor, para besarlo después con ansias y deseo.

-A que es una buena canción- rió Hikaru alejándose de la boca de su reflejo.

-Yo diría que es perfecta.- dijo Kaoru, también riendo mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su hermano.

-Sabes…estuve pensando…el de anoche fue nuestro primer beso-

-Bueno, si, se podría decir- dijo Kaoru, no muy convencido pensando en los "furtivos besos nocturnos" que Hikaru le daba.

-Bueno…nuestro primer beso en serio- corrigió Hikaru, sonrojado, suponiendo (acertadamente, por cierto) lo que estaba pensando su hermanito.

-En ese caso, si ¿y?-

-Y…creo que nos hace falta nuestra primera vez.

* * *

¡Por fin! aquí les traigo la continuación. Es que nomás no me inspiraba. De echo empecé la continuación tres veces, pero pus no me agradaba. Ya al final, que oí esta canción (un cover que hace Attaque 77, por cierto) ya lo escribí con esta porque queria responder, por asi decirlo, con otro songfic. Y además...se me ocurrió una tercera parte!!! Claro que si no les gusta este capitulo, siempre puedo poner uno de los otros, a fin de cuentas, todos se ajustarían a la tercera parte que ya tengo planeada (ejem, pero no escrita) asi que denme su opinión con sinceridad ¿Les gutó este capitulo¿O quieren que lo borre y suba otro?

Waitin' for reviews , Esperando por reviews. Kazumi Black

Sayo!!


End file.
